The doctor Vacuum
by YOLOstories
Summary: When the TARDIS falls from a great crash, it accidentally creates a special black hole - calling all doctors! Every doctor, one after another, gets copied at the moment of regeneration and plonked down next to the 11th doctor. Maybe they could all go adventuring together?
1. 1 Grumpy old doctor

**This is my new Doctor who Fanfiction -Basically, it's told from 1st doctors POV, then 2nd, so on, then Back to 1st. So this has all the doctors, 1-11, not 12, because I don't know what his personality will be. This one's basically just a starter - all the chapters up to 10 will include a regeneration scene.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_11th: Geronimo!_

_1st: And what exactly does 'Geronimo' mean, dear chap, hmm?_

_10th: It means 'Allons-y!'_

_9th: Fantastic... my next form is a lunatic!_

_10th: What, no! I'ts French, I speak French!_

_11th: I speak baby._

_4th: On the subjects of babies, would you like a jelly baby?_

_Me: Can we get on with the disclaimer, please!_

_11th: Right, the disclaimer. Disclaimers are cool. What's a disclaimer again?_

_3rd: I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, but unfortunately for you, that doesn't mean you own us, the TARDIS, or the BBC._

_Me: Shame..._

_9th: You do own the plot line, though, and the plot is fantastic!_

_Me: Thanks, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Grumpy old doctor!

I collapsed onto the floor. Life was escaping me. I heard Polly shout 'doctor!' as I fell, but I knew I was old. I knew I was dying. If I had more time I would explain the concept of regeneration. But they might take it the wrong way.

Maybe, I thought, they would accept it if I just said that I had been renewed. Yes. A good plan. I feel the scarf on my face being pulled away. And then my body was growing and shrinking.

I'm changing, to a younger form, and… what's this? My clothes are changing too? What is this devilry?

My life force is being pulled away. For the first time, my ship operates itself.

.

I opened my eyes, and found myself as frail as ever. Maybe I hadn't died. After all, my clothes were the same. No bow tie. I remembered that horrific thing appearing on me. I looked up, and saw my ship. It was a different shade of blue, a slightly different shape. It was on its side and smoking. I did the logical thing. I asked the nearest person to help me get up.

I still felt fragile. I thanked the man who asked me 'why the Edwardian clothes, man? Whad'ya doin', dressin' up?' I was in America, I recognised the accent.

"What year is it, dear fellow?" I asked him.

"Man, somebodies been drinkin' too much!" he exclaimed.

"If you are assuming that I am under the consumption of alcohol, you are quite wrong, young man, quite wrong indeed… Hmm…" I said, retaliating, and then starting to think. Maybe the TARDIS was okay on the inside? I faltered, and then started to wander towards the dejected ship.

Before I could get there, a young man climbed out of the TARDIS, accompanied by a young girl. Perhaps this was my next form. I could see the bow tie. Then he looked at me, smiling.

"It's me!" he said. Maybe I was right. "My first form!" he said brightly. He took my hand and shook it quite vigorously. "I'm the Eleventh," he said, "I'm a huge fan of yours. I'm one-one, no, not two, eleven, so it's more of a ten-one, really, but that doesn't have the same ring to it, does it now? So, anyway, where's your TARDIS? And where are your companions? In my first form, I never travelled without companions! And where are you now, the Dalek chase? No? Too early? How about Troy? I liked Troy. Come on, give me a clue. London 1963? Mary Celeste? Rome? I liked Rome too. The energy drain at Mondas?" He said all of this in about three breaths time. If this was my eleventh form, I was extremely worried.

I nodded. "Which one?" he asked, frowning. "Mondas?"

"Indeed, my dear fellow," I replied. "Indeed."

"But that means… were you regenerating at the time?"

"Of course. We must have a TARDIS ownership vacuum."

He buzzed a small handheld object with a green light on the top.

"You're right," he said. "It's a doctor-vacuum."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it - please R&R and F&F**


	2. 2 Bow ties are cool

**2nd chapter - 2nd doctor POV!**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: Can someone else do the disclaimer, I don't want to have number 3 do it again._

_3rd: Whats wrong with me?_

_2nd: I'm sorry, but what you should be wondering is what isn't wrong with you!_

_3rd: I disagree entirely!_

_2nd: Well you would, wouldn't you..._

_6th: Doing the disclaimer twice in a row... that's what it takes to be really corrupt!_

_7th: Meeting all you idiots really hasn't been a pleasure. I will get this done with._

_Me: How dare you be so mean to yourself? I will say it! I don't own anyone except my OC's, and I own the plot line._

* * *

Chapter 2 – Bow ties are cool!

"Now, then. What about me?" I asked.

"We have accepted your plea," replied one of the two Time-Lords in front of me. "That there is evil in the universe that must be fought. And that you still have a part to play in that battle."

"What-what you mean that you're going to let me go free?" I stuttered.

The two men looked at one another, as if talking a quick, silent conversation with their eyes only; they seemed to be laughing at me.

"Not entirely," said the same man. I knew this couldn't be good. "We have noted your particular interest in the planet Earth. The frequency of your visits must've given you special knowledge of that world and its problems."

"Yeah, yes I suppose that's true," I said, finding my voice. "Earth seems more vulnerable than the others, yes."

"For that reason," the man smiled, a horrible smile. "you will be sent back to that planet..."

"Oh," I said. "Good." This couldn't be too bad, then, could it?

"… In exile" the man continued. My hearts dropped.

"Exile?" I asked; I couldn't quite believe it.

"You will be sent to Earth in the twentieth century," he continued. "And will remain there for as long as we deem proper." He paused. "And for that period, the secret of the TARDIS will be taken from you." This was horrible. I hated what these stupid Time-Lords would do and had already done to me. I didn't have much choice but to start getting angry.

"You can't condemn me to exile on – on one primitive planet in – in – in one century in time!" I shouted, my anger levels raising as I spoke each word, I didn't care that I was stuttering, I just had to get the words out, had to take my anger out. "uh – uh, Besides, I – I'm known on the earth, I – it might be very awkward for me." I continued, trying to find a plausible excuse.

"Your appearance has change before," the man said, "It will change again, and that is part of the sentence."

My anger levels rose again as I bellowed "You can't just change what I look like without consulting me!" I forgot that I couldn't change my own appearance intentionally; only the ones on the council did that. I was so angry that the words just sort of came out.

"You will have an opportunity to _choose_ your appearance," the man hurried.

"Oh," I said again for the second time in five minutes. "Oh, well that's not so bad then – but I warn you I'm very particular!"

"Here is your first choice,"

I spun around, seeing a projected image of a wrinkled man with a long beard.

"Oh, oh but he's too old!" I exclaimed. Another picture appeared. "Well, he's too fat, isn't he?!" I shouted out, pointing for more emphasis. The image changed again. "No, he's too thin!" I point out. "Yes, that one's too young!" I complained. "Oh, oh, no, that won't do at all! Thi – this is ridiculous!"

"You're wasting time, Doctor," the Time lord says again.

"Well, it's not my fault is it? Is this the best you can do?" I asked, waving my arms about. "I've never seen such an incredible bunch!"

"Since you refuse to take the decision, the decision will be taken for you," he said. I felt cold. My hearts seemed to slip downwards.

"Well, no, I – I never said that," I pointed out, "But I – But I maintain the decision to decide what I look like," I said. I knew I couldn't decide, I never could, but for some reason, the Time lord hadn't taken this into account, so I wasn't going point him out. "It could be very important on the earth, people on earth could chata-hurghh!" I was tongue-tied now, I couldn't talk properly. The forced regeneration was starting.

"What's happening?" I managed to ask. I did a slow hiccough. "What's happe - what's happened?"

"The time has come for you to change your appearance, doctor. And begin your exile."

My head was spinning like crazy, now. I was disorientated, and unable to think properly. "Is this – is this some sort of joke?" I asked. "No, I – I refuse to be treated in… what are you doing? Woah!" I felt sick; the regeneration was taking place, and I was being sent back to the TARDIS.

"Stop! You're making me dizzy!" Indeed it was. I felt like I was being pulled at the speed of light on a bungee cord connected to the top of the Empire State building.

"Uh…" I shouted. "No! You can't do this to me – I… no… no, no no-no-No-NO!" I kept repeating the word 'no'; it just seemed to sum up everything wrong with the way I was being treated right now.

Then everything turned dark – I had regenerated.

.

I woke up, still feeling sick. A young man peered over me.

"You're wearing a bow tie!" he said like an exited puppy. "Bow ties are cool!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - I won't publish very often, I'm trying to continue my PJO series at the moment! Please R&R & F&F if the second doctor should play his recorder in this story!**


End file.
